Christmas Through Your Eyes
by outoffashion
Summary: Chandler thinks about why he is still in Tulsa... a in between scene from TOW the Christmas in Tulsa and its also a song fic. You must be all throughly excited. Part two has been added. :)
1. Christmas Through Your Eyes

****

Christmas Through Your Eyes

by ChandlersDANCE aka Shikaiya aka Monica (yes that is my REAL name)©2002

takes place during: The One with the Christmas in Tulsa, during the Chandler and Monica clips, I suppose.

Chandler Bing sat in his office, quiet in thought. He heard the noise from the party from several floors down, and sighed. At least someone was having fun. 'I could be having fun.' He thought. He looked at the photo of Monica and himself, from Christmas of last year, their first Christmas as husband and wife. He never would of thought he would be spending their second year as husband and wife in a city several thousand miles away. Right now all he wanted to do was hold Monica in his arms.

But no. He was in Tulsa because of his job. A job he didn't really like. He wasn't sure what he does anymore. Something with numbers. 'I think.' he thought to himself again.

"Oh well." he said to himself. "Its not like this is going to be my first bad Christmas." He thought of all the other holidays he had when he was younger. He barely had parents there to celebrate with him, especially after the divorce. The only one Christmas he can remember that was sort of decent was when he was five, no troubles in his life. His parents were in the same room for once, and for Christmas they gave him a globe, and his parents promised to take him wherever he wanted. But things would start to change after that, and he never got what he was promised. This one thing always brought back awful memories, and the next parentless Christmas's just made him more angry towards the holiday. For the first twenty some years of his life, he had no holiday spirit. He was bitter towards anything Christmasy. He even hated "Its A Wonderful Life" because there was no such thing.

Then after he met his friends, he realized they brought the holiday spirit out of him. Especially Monica. When he first moved into the apartment in front of her's, Monica noticed right away he was no holiday person. She made it a goal of hers to change him. Make him see Christmas through her eyes. Monica slowly did. 

Chandler thought of the tree Monica had decorated when he left the apartment a couple of days before. Chandler loved seeing her get ready for Christmas. She was always really picky about her home, but it went into overdrive when it neared the end of the year. It was always something to look forward to. Chandler loved watching her set up the Christmas tree before they even started to go out. He would just quietly walk in the door and stand in the doorway and watch until she noticed he was there. She would ask if he would like to help, but he would always decline. He would never want to get in her way. But once they got closer, he started to help out. After they got together, Monica actually started to ask for his opinion more. Chandler looked at the picture of the them again, which had the tree. They both did the tree together, and they had a great time.

But this year was different. Chandler wasn't home when it came to decorate the tree. She called him a couple of times to see which star to use on the top, or which color lights should blink. He wanted to be there. Not here.

He thought about what Wendy had said. Why was he there? Why wasn't he in New York? Sure this job paid great and was the only thing he really knew what to do, but it wasn't enough for him to be happy. He was getting tired of the hotel room, and the lonely nights. And even though he talked to Monica every night, that wasn't clearly enough. He was so used to seeing her at least a couple times a day for such a long time, that only seeing her on weekends was starting to not cut it for him. He knew that Monica wanted whatever he wanted, but he knew all this traveling was starting to wear on her. He can still picture her face when he told her that he wasn't going to be home for Christmas.

He hated to see Monica sad.

Chandler hated to be sad. And Tulsa almost makes him despressingly sad. Sure, the people were nice. But it wasn't the same. He was all alone.

He need to do something. He did not want to spend another moment in that office. He realized what he was missing out on and decided that it was far more important than a measly job. Chandler grabbed his coat and and some stuff from the desk and left the office, knowing he'll never be back. Chandler wanted a Christmas. He wanted a family.

He wanted to go home.

And Monica was home.

__

Till I had you I didn't know  
That I was missing out  
Had to grow up and see the world  
Through different shades of doubt  
Give me one more chance to dream again  
One more chance to feel again  
Through your young heart  
If only for one day let me try  
  
I wanna see Christmas through your eyes  
I want everything to be the way it used to be  
Back to being a child again thinking the world was mine  
I wanna see Christmas, Christmas through your eyes  
  
I see the rain, you see the rainbow hiding in the clouds  
Never afraid to let your love show  
Won't you show me how  
Wanna learn how to believe again  
Find the innocence in me again  
Through your young heart  
Help me find a way, help me try  
  
I wanna see Christmas through your eyes  
I want everything to be the way it used to be  
Back to being a child again thinking the world was kind  
I wanna see Christmas, Christmas through your eyes  
  
I wanna see Christmas through your eyes  
I want everything to be the way it used to be  
Back to being a child again thinking the world was kind  
I wanna see Christmas, Christmas through your eyes  
  
I wanna see Christmas  
I wanna see Christmas, I wanna see Christmas through your eyes  
I wanna see, I wanna see Christmas  
I wanna see, I wanna see Christmas  
I wanna see Christmas through your eyes  
I wanna see Christmas  
I want to see Christmas  
I wanna see Christmas through your eyes

----

DISCLAIMER.

I don't own any of the Friends characters.

The song is by Gloria Estefan, and its on her cd of the same name and her Greatest Hits cd.


	2. A Plane, a Train and the Ugliest PickUp ...

****

A Plane, a Train and the Ugliest Pick-Up Truck Ever

Continued from "Christmas Through Your Eyes"

By ChandlersDANCE aka Monica Ó 2002

please note: I don't know anything about travel. I looked up info on the time it takes to get from place to place, but that's about it. Its just a story, so just let me have my own creative freedom, ok? J 

****

So if your are reading this, you probably read the first part. Good. And you know that this is based on The One With the Christmas in Tulsa. I actually never intended to have a second part, but then I got a really good idea for this story after I posted the first part. So happy reading and a very Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all. 

--------------

Chandler arrived in the Airport, hoping to get somewhere. He was definitely crazy alright. Not only did he just quit his job on Christmas Eve, he's trying to back to him home in New York ON Christmas Eve. He hope there was something there to get him home. Anything would work, even if he need to sleep in the cargo part of the plane.

---

"I'm sorry sir, but all the flights to New York and its surrounding areas are packed full. There is no possible way you can even get a standby." The lady at the desk told Chandler.

"Well, thanks," Chandler looked at the woman's name tag, "uh, Joyce. Merry Christmas." Chandler said half heartedly. It was the fourth airline he had gone to, and no avail. Everything was packed. The only flight that was available was one 4 am flight to some place in Mississippi, and he certainly did not want to spend Christmas there. He was at the end of his wits. Maybe he could go back to his hotel room and pack his stuff up, and get the first flight on the 26th. 'No. Don't give up now, Bing.' He thought. 'You want to be HOME for Christmas. You want to be with Monica.' Chandler walked over to another airline. This would be his last chance.

"May I help you?" the lady, in her mid fifties, asked.

"I need a flight to New York, or any city really close to it." Chandler asked.

"I'm sorry, sir, but all those flights are booked."

"Look, I know that, I've been to four other airlines. I just need something. I don't care what. I just quit my job today, a job that I was in for more than 10 years and a job I did not like. All I want to do is go home to my wife and my friends." Chandler was getting desperate and pulled out his wallet. He opened to a particular part and showed it to the lady. It was a photo of Chandler and the rest of the gang at Central Perk, before he moved to Tulsa. He had forced Gunther to take that photo.

The lady saw the picture and the look in his eyes. She looked at her computer and typed some new information in. "Ok, I have a flight for Chicago that has one seat left. It leaves in four hours. Then from there, you can rent a car and drive to Cleveland. There's a train that goes from there to Grand Central Station, and you will get there at just about 8:20 pm tomorrow. Is that close enough for home for you?" She asked with a smile. Chandler grinned wildly, and nodded. 

"Yes that is. Thank you so much." Chandler said as he handed her his credit card. After she got his information, she handed him his plane ticket. "And for the rest of your stops, just tell them your name and show some ID, since the reservation is under your name." She said.

"You don't understand this means to me. Thank you so much." Chandler said as he pulled out an envelope from his jacket and handed it to her. "Have a Merry Christmas!" he yelled as he ran to the terminal his plane was supposed to leave from. The lady at the counter peeked inside for the contents of the envelope. "A donation has been made in your name to the New York City Ballet." she muttered. She shook her head and closed the envelope. "Oh, Bob! I have something for you."

----

Chandler pulled on his jacket at little tighter has he walked to the car rental part of the airport. It was just about 6 am, and the flight felt as long as it was short. And he seemed to be inadequately prepared for the weather in Chicago. 'Just as long as I get there thawed out.' He thought. He finally got to the car rental place. He walked to the front desk, where he was greeted by a man. "A man who was around when horse and buggy was the popular choice of transportation." Chandler mumbled to himself. 

The man looked up at Chandler with a confused face. Chandler just smiled. "Uh, I have a reservation."

"There are no cars left, sir."

"But someone said I would have a car waiting here! It should be under the name Chandler Bing."

"The only name I see here Angler's Fin. I thought it was some fishing company."

"Look its Christmas day, I haven't gotten any sleep for 24 hours and all I want to do is get home to my wife. Are you sure there isn't anything that can take me to Cleveland? I need to get there within 8 hours, or I'm going to miss my train home." Chandler said. He was starting to getting used to repeating his story over and over, since he's been begging for people to help him get home somehow.

The man saw the urged plea Chandler's whole body had and thought for a second. "Well, we have something here but for a fair warning, its not going to be easy on the eyes."

"Will it actually get me to where I'm going?" Chandler asked.

"Yes, it will get you there just barely, but yes."

"I'll take it."

----

Chandler drove down the highway, map in hand. He had the windows down, even though the bitter cold blowing by him might freeze his ear off. But it was better than being killed by the smell the truck had. "This thing smells so bad, that it made the smell of the New York alleys smell like roses." Chandler said to himself. He remembered the exact words he said to the man in Chicago.

"That is the ugliest pick up truck ever."

"I told you so." The man had replied. And he wasn't lying. It was big and horrendous. The paint was chipping off, and so the color was this bright red and foamy green. Sure it was prepped for the holidays, but it was not something anyone would even want to ride in. There was rust all over the place. It was just plain ugly.

"Are you sure it will get me there?" Chandler asked the man again.

"Yes, it will." the man had replied handing over the keys. Chandler opened the door, only to close it. 

"What was that smell?" Chandler asked with his hand covering his nose,

The man shrugged. "Not sure. I heard it used to belong to the city dump or something."

"Oh, that sounds great." Chandler said as he opened the door again, bracing himself for the smell. He then closed the door and turned on the car. After a few moments of trying to turn on the car, the sound of a motor running filled the empty garage. Chandler opened the window and handed the man an envelope. "Thanks for everything! Have a Merry Christmas!" with that, Chandler drove off. The man looked at the envelope and groaned. 

"Even fruitcake would of been better than this."

-----

Chandler arrived at the train station, with forty five minutes to spare. He left the truck at the car place in Cleveland, even though the faces there wondered why he brought it back in the first place. He was glad to get rid of it, even though the stench the truck had given off might have permanently damaged his sense of smell. He grabbed a cab to the train station, and got his ticket with no pain. Finally everything was going his way.

Then a little later, the train was on its way to New York. Chandler hoped for the best and closed his eyes, tired from all the rushing he did before.

A few hours later, Chandler woke up. He saw the sky, colored in pinks and purples. He was about 2 hours away from home. He then heard his stomach grumble, and went to the back of the train to search for food. As he got there, he heard some whimpering. He saw the little boy from earlier, his face pressed on the glass of the vending machine. Chandler gently tapped on the boy's shoulder, and the boy turned around, with puffed eyes.

"Are you ok?" Chandler asked as he got down to the kid's height.

"My candy bar got stuck and I really really wanted it." the boy replied, pointing to a Snickers bar. "And my daddy doesn't have enough money for another one. So I don't know what to do."

Chandler noticed that the boy was going to cry, so he handed some change to the boy. "Use this to get the next one, and you can keep both." Chandler said.

"Really!! Wow! Thanks!" The boy said as he put the money in and pressed some buttons. *Clonk! Clonk!* The two candy bars landed in the bottom of the machine. The boy smiled and Chandler smiled back. Then the boy gave Chandler a quick hug and ran to the front of the train car with his two new treasures. Chandler smiled again, and then looked at his choices from the machine.

A couple hours later, the train stopped. "Grand Central Station." someone announced. Chanlder grabbed his suitcase and head outside of the train. He then saw the family from before meeting up with a woman. They were all hugging.

They were all coming home too. The boy saw Chandler and waved happily to him. Chandler waved back, and made his way out of the station.

He grabbed another cab, and just as it was about to arrive at his destination, snow started to slowly come down. The cab had stopped and he paid the driver.

He looked up at the apartments, and he could see the tree in his and Monica's apartment. He smiled.

He was finally home.

__

Listen, baby  
Ain't no mountain high  
Ain't no vally low  
Ain't no river wide enough, baby  
  
If you need me, call me  
No matter where you are  
No matter how far  
Just call my name  
I'll be there in a hurry  
You don't have to worry  
  
'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you  
  
Remember the day  
I set you free  
I told you  
You could always count on me  
From that day on I made a vow  
I'll be there when you want me  
Some way,some how  
  
'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you  
  
No wind, no rain  
  
My love is alive  
Way down in my heart  
Although we are miles apart  
If you ever need a helping hand  
I'll be there on the double  
As fast as I can  
  
Don't you know that  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you  
  
Don't you know that  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  


DISCLAIMER:

I don't own the Friends characters. 

The song is Ain't No Mountain High Enough most notably sung by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terell.


End file.
